Draconic
Draconic (or Draic) is a language created by the Grelue Emari. It is an approximation of the language spoken by dragons and was once used as a common tongue between the Aperonian and Vidbeli people who originally settled the country. Syntax and History Draconic is adapted from the language dragons speak, adapted and changed for mouths that are not meant to form certain terms. Draconic is sibilant, but harsh- many sounds are meant to evoke the feeling of sounds heard in nature, such as the far-off peal of thunder or a sudden crack of a tree branch. Draconic is noted for long, complex words to explain concepts that, when literally translated, are long-winded and usually can stand for a much shorter word in English. Draconic does not have a typical written language. Instead, symbols and heiroglyphics are used to convey more complex ideas with less space. The written variation was adapted during the early settling of the Grelue due to the residents speaking multiple tongues. The heiroglyphics were agreed upon as a common language and eventually were adopted as the dominant form of communication. Most modern Grelue Emari speak primarily in a mixture of Aperonian Common and Draconic. The reason for the shift from pure Draconic is unknown, but is likely due to the decline in the dragon population in Aperion and the rarity of dragons in Vidbel. As a result, Draic is usually used for ceremonies and rituals exclusively, and very few are fluent in the tongue. Basics Draic's building blocks are somewhat similar to romance languages, although stress on honorifics and sentence enders resembles some of the rules of Japanese. Vocab *''Shai''- I. The posessive form is sha', and is usually put before the direct object. *''Kosh''- you *''Alaraon''- Him/Her (formal) *''Ala''- Him/Her (intimate) *''ila/ilo''- gendered qualifier. "Ila" is feminine, and "Ilo" is masculine. Used with "alaron." For instance, "alaron'ila, alaron'ilo." *''Shon-'' a sort of qualifier. Accompanies Shai or Alaron/Ala when discussing True Names. EX- "Shai'shon Go'shek Sh'kash Nyan gritsku." "I am (truename) She Who Brings the Dawn." *''Gritsku''- sentence ender. Indicates a statement, especially one that the speaker is sure of. Using it as in the example above, when introducing oneself, is not typical. However, in this instance Reika is announcing her True Name to her people (something not usually done) in order to announce the ending of her singular identity as only "Reika." *''Draic''- the word itself has many uses. It is a qualifier as well as a sort of honorific. Means, more directly, "Like or Of the Dragons." Most commonly used when referring to the leader of the Grelue Emari, the Draic'ia or Draic'io. When referring to dragons, it modifies kosh, alaron, or ala. Unlike ia/io, however, it comes before the pronoun. EX - "Draic'alaron" or "Draic'kosh." It is considered an immense faux pas to refer to any dragons using "ala." Directly referring to a dragon using "kosh" is also discouraged, as it is considered, like "draic'ala," to be presumptuous except in rare circumstances. "Draic'alaron" is generally used in place of "kosh." It should be noted that no gender qualifiers are used when referring to dragons with "draic'alaron." Grelue Emari generally believe that the fact that a dragon is a dragon is more important than whether or not they are masculine or feminine. Not to mention genders are not easily discernible to humans. *''dram''- Day, as in, a single 24-hour cycle. Literally, "The dance," referring to the sun god and moon goddess as they move across the sky. One of the few draconic words to find regular use outside the Maelstrom. List of Terms A few terms used in Draconic. *''Draic'ilo/Draic'ila''- A title, meaning "He/She who is Like the Dragons." the traditional leader of the Grelue Emari. Referred to as Draic'ilo if a male and Draic'ila if female. *''Grelue''- Literally, "Eye." Refers to the eye of a storm, specifically. *''Grelue Emari''- Literally, "People of the Eye." Term used for the culture of people who thrive within the Maelstrom. *''I'la crinak-u/I'lo crinak-u''- "Darling little hatchling." A term of endearment used for children, usually only for one's own child. Calling another person's child this is a cultural taboo, as it implies a relationship tethered by strong, blood-infused bonds. *''Sh'kish Greymor''- Translated literally as "Those who are intimately known to the storms by the currents inside them." Important cultural and historical figures, always depicted in sets of two, usually as twins. *''Akrue-in Kash'ilo''- "Herald who must be Heard and Obeyed." Froedrick Armando, known to those outside the Grelue as the Overlord, used this title during his rulership of the Emari, rejecting the typical Draic'ilo in favor of a "new direction." *''Alcharla mok Djanda''- "Army of Turning Defense." The army, organized by the Overlord, that struck out at Aperion during the late Welkin era. The public image of these armies caused a confusion between the militant Djanda and the more reserved Emari. *''Shahun''- "Outer and Outside." In context, it refers to something outside the familiar without quite passing judgement on whether it is positive or negative. *''Shahun Emari''- "Outer People." General term the Grelue Emari use for anyone from outside the Grelue. Though shahun is relatively neutral, Shahun Emari is treated as something far from home and therefore the norm. Usually spoken with some malice or distrust. *''Reika''- "Darkness." Contextually, it is not used in a necessarily negative connotation but rather implies that a person has not yet found their way. They are somewhat sheltered, as in a cave, and are alone, but not quite abandoned. Generally used in conjunction with those who are unintentionally ignorant. *''Draic shamat''- "Dragon's breath." A light curse. *''Gramin''- "Health to you." A time-sensitive greeting. In the morning, it is phrased as gramin'duro,'' '''the afternoon as gramin'am, and the evening as gramin'bala. Between friends it is shortened to gram or grami.'' *''Falor''- "Fare well." Usually in the context of seeing someone you expect to see again. *''Fal'malid''- "Fare well." Said to someone you do not expect to see again. A more permanent farewell akin to the Japanese "sayonara." *''Falsi''- "Fare well." Said to someone you will see later on the same day. *''Shahun sha'bohm''- "I don't know." Literally, "It is outside my knowledge/understanding." In slang it is occasionally shortened to "hun'bohm." True Names Grelue Emari culture requires that each person have two names. The first is more common and is used in everyday situations. Emari are born with their first name. The mark of true integration into Emari culture is the bestowal of a True Name, which is in draconic. In older times it was given by the resident dragons themselves, but in more recent times the title is often bestrowed by the Draic'ilo/a. The True Name is used only by family and close friends. All important ceremonies use True Names. The name is supposed to indicate some deep truth, some understanding of the inherent nature of the recipient, and therefore is usually not bestowed until the Emari has reached adolescence. Some known True Names are: *''Go'shek Sh'kash Nyan''- True Name of Reika Kane. Literally, "The one who accompanies the change in light after a difficult storm as the birds return to their song and end the darkness." In application, this is translated better as "She who Brings the Dawn." *''Ishka Shokokokokaran Mal'anid ak Ilue''- True Name (in a manner of speaking) of the dragon usually referred to as "The Old One." Literally, "Sight of the future, knowing that the loss of the past will be long and arduous." *''Quel'hraunk''- True Name of Tobias Kane. A relatively ambiguous True Name, which, depending on the context, can either mean "death" or "rebirth." When translated literally, it means "accompanied by death" or "facilitator of rebirth." This ties back into the draconic view of the life and death cycle. Category:Cultures Category:Aperion Category:Dragons